Equestria's Hired Help
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: A story of a mare unicorn and a lion providing services in a once peaceful land turned crime land of Equestria. The two of them will be working for whoever are needed or whoever have the right price. (Characters are all anthro, contain strong language, blood and gore, sexual theme and violence)
1. Prologue

_**Equestria**_ _...you think it's a country of rainbows and sunshine where ponies live peacefully...well to be real with you...half of it is...and the other half is crime happens everyday. Thievery...Trafficking...Smuggling...Rape...Murder...and corruption. Just like any other countries. Equestria is co-ruled by two alicorn Princess sisters who reside in a palace in the city of Canterlot. They're trying their best to keep order in the country but there's too many crime and corruption spread around like wildfire which made ponies doubt their leadership. It all started after the bearers of the Elements of Harmony vanished after they defeated Tirek. Fluttershy the Element of Kindness, Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter, Applejack the Element of Honesty, Rarity the Element of Generosity, Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty and Twilight Sparkle...Princess Twilight Sparkle the Element of Magic. Since their gone...Equestria is now just a shitty country for crime and the authorities are useless. Few years ago…there is a unicorn sitting at the bar corner drink a glass of whiskey...she has long red and yellow hair, orange fur, aqua eyes...and looks like shit...and that mare is me. My name is_ _ **Sunset Shimmer**_ _...I was a field operative of the Equestrian Military Intelligence…I was a good agent at first...until I became corrupted for a reason...all I wanted was to be the best and to save many innocent...but my corruption turned me into a terrorist...and even a demon. Luckily I didn't kill anypony...but I still had to be discharge and serve 10 years in prison but I manage to get out in my fifth year for good behavior. I have no friends...no home...no family...and no job. Actually deserve this shit because of what I've done. Life was hard after I got out of prison. That when I came paths with a Lion...that's right. A lion from_ _ **Panthera-Leo**_ _. A land of lions that is way worse than Equestria. Lions have their own civil war, deadliest mafias and their government are far more corrupted._ _It was the first time I've seen a lion set foot on Equestria. The lion has black hair with a red streak, brown fur, red eyes and look like shit as well. His name is_ _ **Blitz Ranger**_ _, ex-assassin of a mob. We both had chat and he was actually a nice guy...what funny is that he came to Equestria to live somewhere peaceful...no luck for him. We both chat and drank together but when we got drunk we ended up in my bed...he actually stayed with me...and I did the same. We actually have something in common...both of us have a dark past. When then start to do jobs in the crime underworld...we work for anypony that are in need and anypony with a good price. Mercenary work such as security, extraction, smuggling, heists...and we also did an assassination job once which is something that we're avoiding. It's something that we're not a fan of...especially for Blitz...he wanted to stop doing assassinations because of his past. We have been into dangerous situations and most of our clients can't be trusted such as if we refuse to accept the jobs...they will go after us. This is the life we have...and this is the world that we live in...even if it can get dark._


	2. The Hired Help

The police in Manehattan are pretty much idiots or just corrupt. Explains the fact that the whole city is under fear and chaos thanks to the waging war with the Griffon gang ' _ **Cut-Throat Talons'**_ _against the Earth Pony mobsters_ ' _ **The White Hats'**_.

For the past ten years, these two gangs have been attempting to take over control of the city from extortion and murder to illegal deals and the rest. So far, the White Hats have managed to drive off the Cut-throats in Baltimare and now they're going for their operations in Manehattan. Currently, what's left of the Griffons is left uncertain.

Three Cut-Throat Talons gang members, one with a beanie, one in a green shirt and the other with a jacket were stationed at the back of a market, near their cars waiting for someone. Shortly, a red and black striped Mustang arrived and parked 10 feet away from the Griffons. Blitz Ranger got out. He was dressed in a red shirt with bulging muscles and blue jeans. He pulled out a black bag and approached them. His arrival made the Griffons suspicious.

" _Who the hell are you?" The Griffon with a jacket asked._

" _The guy who ordered a unicorn filly." Blitz answered._

" _Didn't expect my client to be a lion. Far from home, aren't ya?"_

" _Don't like it anymore and now I'm here," Blitz replied with haste. "So are we gonna do this or what?"_

The three looked at each other and one of them replied with a shrug. The jacket Griffon looked back at Blitz.

" _You got the money?" He asked._

" _You got what I ordered?" Blitz retorted._

None of the Griffons responded but the beanie Griffon backed away to a grey Maserati and roughly grabbed something from the backseat. An Earthfilly with stained white fur and a a tattered school uniform was pulled out of the car. Blitz recognized her as **Diamond Tiara** , the daughter of the Rich Family who was recently kidnapped six days ago along with four others.

" _Payment first." The jacket Griffon demanded._

Blitz nodded. As the beanie Griffon pushed Tiara forward, the green shirt Griffon went up to the lion and reached for the bag, only for Blitz to raise a hand in front of him.

" _Hey, hey, hey!" He pointed at the green shirt Griffon. "Back your feathery ass up. We ain't friends."_

He then threw the bag next to the jacket Griffon's feet. The Griffon kneeled down and unzipped the bag. It was full of Equestrian dollar notes tied up in stacks. The Griffon turned to his fellow members and nodded. The beanie Griffon shoved Tiara forward and watched as she walked towards Blitz. He grabbed her arm and started heading back to his car. Tiara trembled in fear over his looming darkness. However, Blitz leaned over to her ear.

" _Do what I say and you'll live." He whispered._

Tiara got confused all of a sudden, surprised by his unknowingly calm tone. As Blitz took her back to the car, he heard a call.

" _Hey!"_

Blitz stopped and turned around with a feigned frustrated expression.

" _Problem?" Blitz sighed._

" _What'd you just whisper to her again?" The jacket Griffon asked, pointing at Tiara._

 _Blitz pretended to be annoyed. "What'd you think I said? I'm gonna have some fun with her, that's what."_

" _You really think we'll believe that?"_

" _Come, on. What the hell is this about? I'm taking her with me and that's it. End of story."_

Suddenly, loud sirens started to echo and got louder as it progressed. The Griffons looked at the side, leaning over for a clearer view before looking back at Blitz.

Before they could react, Blitz quickly pulled out his pistol from behind his pants and shot the green shirt Griffon in the head before wounding the beanie Griffon. Tiara shrieked and quickly hid behind a dumpster. The beanie Griffon kneeled down and aimed at Blitz, only to be shot in between his eyes.

Blitz charged after the jacket Griffon whose gun was jammed and tackled him, pushing him against a car. They punched each other's sides before Blitz elbowed the Griffon's temple.

Suddenly, the Griffon kicked Blitz off him and pummeled him against a car. Blitz's left foot stepped on the car door first and he motioned his other foot above his left, making it look like he was sticking to the door.

With a swift kick to the Griffon's chest, Blitz broke free, grabbed hold of his collar and hauled him to the door's window. He scraped his face against the broken glass, back and forth before pulling him off. His face was full of gashes and cuts across the face and the beak. Blitz dropped him to the ground and shot two rounds of his pistol to his face, just to be sure.

Blitz lowered his pistol and looked around for a sign of the police. There were no sirens or any sign of the police at all. He rolled his eyes and went up to the dumpster where Tiara was.

" _Come on." Blitz said, stretching his hand towards her._

As he approach Tiara, she crawled back, still scared and confused at the same time. She eventually backed against the wall where she sat on the grungy garbage bags. Blitz holstered his pistol and raised both of his hands up.

" _It's okay." Blitz implied soothingly. "I'm not a bad guy."_

" _W-Who are you?" Tiara trembled._

" _Just someone who your parents hired to rescue you." Blitz answered._

Tiara's eyes slightly widened after hearing the word "parents".

" _M-my parents?"_

" _That's right. I'm here to take you back to them."_

Tiara considered but stopped herself when she realized something.

" _What about my friend?" She asked._

Blitz's eyes beamed with uncertainty. He was hesitant to answer her question since she's a child. Her parents told him about her childhood friend, **Silver Spoon** who was kidnapped alongside her and police found Spoon floating in a river with a bullet to her back shoulder blade. But telling the truth was better than hiding it deep down.

" _I'll explain everything on the way to the airport," Blitz told her. "They're waiting for you."_

Blitz stretched his hand towards her, motioning upwards. Despite still being scared and traumatized, Tiara took his hand and they got into the Mustang. He started the engine and drove away from the scene, leaving the dead Griffons where they were.

* * *

After a long tearful drive, Blitz arrived at the airport where he headed to the airfield. He stopped at a special hangara where two earth ponies were, standing near a private jet. They were both holding each other, eager for their daughter's safe arrival. Mr and Mrs Rich, both in their business attire watched Blitz's Mustang approach them before coming to a halt near them.

Once Blitz came out, he went up to the other side of the door and opened it where Tiara came out. Her eyes were slightly bagged and dried tears stuck to her cheeks along with a dark smudge around her eyes. As soon as she saw her parents, Tiara shedded even more tears out of happiness and ran after them.

" _Tiara!"_

" _Mom! Dad!"_

They caught up and held each other really tightly as Tiara's muffled cries buried inside their circle. Even her parents had shed a bit of tears. As Tiara held her mother tightly, Mr Rich turned to Blitz, smiling.

" _Thank you. I'll wire you the payment as agreed."_

Blitz smiled back before returning to his car. He reversed out of the hangar and caught a final glimpse of the Rich Family reunited once again. Sighing, he drove away from the hangar and back to the city.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer flipped over to the next page of a book she's invested on. The bar she was in was mostly deserted with almost no customers or anybody at all. She adjusted the spectacle of her glasses and sighed. Sunset could hear a car engine rev outside before it came to a stop. Shortly, the front door opened and Blitz came in.

" _Welcome back." Sunset said, grinning._

" _Hey." Blitz replied._

 _Blitz came up to Sunset and gave her a peck on the cheek._

" _Closed already?" Blitz asked._

" _Eh, no sign of anybody so far." Sunset answered as she pulled out two bottles of beers from the glass cabinet._

" _Wonder why."_

The two eventually enjoyed their beer in silence, too busy to start up a chat. Sunset looked at Blitz, who seemed a bit concerned about something.

" _How'd it go?" She asked._

" _Well...they weren't expecting a lion to show up," Blitz sighed. "I had to kill them, just like the rest of their gang."_

" _That's another win for the White Hats but...how did the little pony take the news about her friend?"_

Suddenly, Blitz had a vision of him explaining to her about Spoon's death which resulted in her crying really heavily. He sighed and looked up at Sunset in solemn.

" _Not very well."_

Sunset didn't respond but sighed through her closed mouth.

" _Fuckin' Griffons and those cops too. What's the point of protecting and serving if they can't do their goddamn job?"_

Blitz noticed her hand tightly balling into a fist, shaking on the table. He placed his hand over hers, which slightly calmed her down.

" _Lets just think about something else like uhh...our guns. Have they arrived?"_

 _Sunset sighed. "No."_

There was a brief pause between them.

" _No?" Blitz repeated._

" _Like I said, no," Sunset continued. "Smokie didn't bring us our guns at this point. I've tried contacting him but it kept going to voicemail."_

" _I'm pretty sure Smokie done something to those guns."_

" _That's one reason to have a chat with him."_

" _He's gonna run when he sees us."_

" _No, he won't."_

* * *

" _Can't believe that sunnavabitch is running!" Sunset huffed._

" _Told ya!" Blitz shouted while running beside her._

" _Just shut up and get him!"_

Blitz and Sunset ran through a crowded plaza, chasing a Griffon with black fur and wings, white feathers on the head and a black rolled up shirt with brown cargo pants. **Smokie,** the smuggler that owed Blitz and Sunset weapons, got spooked as soon as he saw them approaching him from a parking lot.

Smokie pushed and shoved ponies in his way while the two carefully moved past them. The Griffon then ran into an alley beside a discount store. He stumbled plast the corner and headed straight, only to find a large gate in his way. Smokie shook the gate frantically and noticed chains wrapped around the lock. By the time he realized, Blitz and Sunset caught up with him.

" _Hey there, slick."_

The Griffon slowly turned around. His face was curled into a scared eagle.

" _Uh...hey, Sunset and...Blitz...nice to umm...see you two again?" The Griffon nervously said._

" _Yeah, nice to see you too. Smokie." Sunset sarcastically replied, saying his name in a threatening tone._

" _So...what do you guys want?"_

" _We want our guns that you promised us, Smokes." Blitz said._

" _Oh yeah, uh...about that...I...uh...I don't even know wha-"_

Smokie jumped off, flapping his wings in the air. Sunset used her magic to levitate a trash can and threw it at his body. He dropped to the ground, losing control of his wings. Blitz pinned down Smokie and held his face to the grungy pavement.

" _Agh, the fuck?" Smokie grunted._

" _Listen here, Smokie," Sunset growled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. All we wanna know is the location of the guns that we bought for 230 bucks, ammunition included."_

By the look on Smokie's face, he was really desperate to keep silent.

" _I...I can't tell you guys."_

Sunset and Blitz looked at each other and then shrugged.

" _Listen, c-can't we just-"_

Blitz stomped on his left wing which let out a loud pop.

" _ARGGHH! FUCK! MY WING!"_

" _And I'll break the other one and then the rest of your limbs if we don't get an answer!" Blitz demanded. "Where are our guns?!"_

" _I don't have 'em!"_

Blitz was about to go for his other wing before freezing at the spot.

" _The fuck you say?" Blitz muttered._

" _I owe them, alright?!"_

" _You owe us, Smokie!" Sunset snapped. "We paid for our guns so who the hell did you sell it to?"_

" _The White Hats!"_

Blitz and Sunset glanced at each other, confused and looked back at Smokie.

" _Let me get this straight," Sunset said. "You gave our weapons that we paid for...to the White Hats?"_

" _I'm sorry, okay?!" Smokie whimpered. "I-I didn't have a choice."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _They were going to come after my kid!"_

Their eyes slightly widened.

" _I...I owed a shit ton of money to the mob when I accidentally stole their supplies. Yesterday, I paid them 500 bucks which shoulda left me alone but those fuckers said it wasn't enough and threatened to get my daughter if I don't give them more! You gotta understand, I'm trying to keep my daughter outta this. She already lost her mother and I can't afford to lose her again."_

Blitz and Sunset ended up being speechless. They stared as Smokie started to sob, feeling bad for him. They met his daughter one time and they knew what a kind little Fledgling she was. They were guilt-tripped.

Eventually, Blitz got off Smokie and let Sunset approach him. She grabbed hold of the griffon's shattered wing, placing it flat on the ground. Smokie winced but held his breath.

" _Be still." Sunset ordered._

She closed her eyes and her horn started to glow ember sparks which then reached up to the wing. The colours surrounded it and the magic worked like clockwork. The process was reversing the damage like rewinding a video and shortly, Smokie's wing was back to its original state as if t never happened. Sunset let go of him and Smokie felt for his wing, muttering something under his breath.

" _Get outta here," Sunset told him. "Go be with your kid and best that you leave Equestria before they decide to come for you."_

" _T-Thank you." Smokie frantically nodded, standing up._

The two watched as Smokie flew away, leaving them to themselves. With that out of the way, they still have another problem stirring.

" _Thats fucked up." Blitz commented._

" _Yeah…" Sunset replied, kicking the rolled over bin away. "Damn ponies have our guns that we paid for and screwed over our buyer. How are we gonna get our guns now?"_

The alley was dead silent. They both stood around, wondering what to do.

" _We can try talk to them," Blitz suggested, breaking the silence. "We basically helped rid Manehattan of the Talons for them."_

" _They still owe us." Sunset replied._

" _Exactly."_

" _I don't know, Blitz. You think they'll listen to a lion. These ponies are a bunch of racist assholes."_

" _Trust me, I'm used to it. Plus, they'll listen to us one way or another."_

Sunset still feel a bit worried. She knew ponies like the White Hats don't take kindly to immigrants like Blitz. They've been like that for the past few years. However, she had been with Blitz for a few weeks to know he's okay with it. Eventually, she reluctantly sighed.

" _Alright. Let's go talk to the boss then."_

* * *

On a rooftop of a building, four earth ponies, dressed in cream turtlenecks and bowler hats held down a beaten up pony stripped to a bloody shirt and pants with his hands tied behind his back while two more stood around him. In front of him was a blonde pony with pale blue eyes, cherry lipstick on her upper lip and a long scar on her left eye. She dazzled in a diamond white pelted suit(with pants), with her coat draped around her back and a wide cowboy hat.

 **Missy Dawn** took her cigarette out of her mouth, accompanied by two bodyguards, wearing fur jackets and sunglasses. As the ponies backed away from the tied up pony, Missy approached him with absolute disappointment towards him.

" _I warned you not to steal from me…" She said in stereotypical southern accent. "I saw potential in ya, you know?"_

" _P-Please, I-I can make things right. I won't disappoint you again, I promise."_

" _Oh, you will."_

Missy pulled out a Chiappa Rhino 50DS from her jacket and pressed the barrel on his forehead. Without any hesitation, she pulled the hammer down and pressed the trigger...

 _Click._

Her eyebrows raised. She looked at her gun, confused and pressed the trigger twice. Still more clicks. She opened the cylinder and found empty holes inside.

" _Ugh, looks like I forgot to reload the dang thing again." Missy groaned._

" _D-Does that mean I get another chance?" The pony stammered._

Missy glared at him for awhile before sighing in defeat.

" _Unite him." She ordered._

Her men obeyed and cut loose of his binds. As he got up, Missy grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close to her face.

" _Fuck up again, my friend and your ass will be back here, ya hear?"  
_ " _Y-Yes Madam Dawn." The colt said with many nods._

 _She let go of his shirt and shoved him away. "Good. My boys will get you cleaned up and ready for your freedom."_

She ordered two of her men to take the beaten up pony away. As they left, she caught up with one of them and leaned towards his ear.

" _Beat his lil' pussy ass up so he learns his lesson."_

He nodded and walked out of the door. Missy reached for her cigarettes in her jacket and prepared to light it.

" _Madam Dawn, these two want to speak with you."_

Missy turned around and noticed one of her men with Blitz and Sunset behind him.

" _Oh. My. Goodness," she gasped as the two approached her. "Y'all must be the ones who killed those damn birds in my city."_

" _We were actually hired," Sunset clarified. "The Rich Family paid us to rescue their daughter."_

 _Dawn was a bit surprised to hear that. "Huh, I see."_

Missy's focus ended up straight at Blitz. His bod, the charming look and what lies behind his pants was something that interested her. And the fact that he's the first lion ever made it better.

" _My, my. Aren't you such a handsome lion," Missy Dawn cooed. "Never thought I would meet one in person, such a pleasure to meet ya."_

She held out her hand towards him. Blitz obligingly shook hers.

" _Sorry to disappoint you, Madam Dawn but I'm taken."_

Missy looked at them back and forth, noticing their bodies close to each other. Sunset remained a calm expression but she really had the urge to throw her off the roof.

" _Oh," Missy said. "So what brings y'all here?"_

" _Well, one of our buyers owed us four assault rifles, two shotguns and two pistols and he claimed to have sold it to you."_

Missy's smile started to fade away slowly. The two had that weird feeling, like the music playing at the back was dying out.

" _You mean that Griffon, what was his name? Smokie?" Missy asked._

" _Yeah...that would be him." Sunset answered._

The music eventually died. Missy's face was straight as an arrow but there's the saying that if you see that certain face, you're screwed. Begging or pleading won't save you from her wrath.

All of her men, including her bodyguards were all trained at Blitz and Sunset. Their weapons were slightly raised but the safety lock was off. The bad news for these two was that their weapons were confiscated earlier and Sunset has a Unicorn Collar which prevents her from using her magic. If she tried, it would've tazed her and it's really painful to be tazed in the neck.

" _I'm starting to have this feeling that this humourless bird hired you two to kill me all because I threatened to kill that little seed of his. Is that why you're here? Huh? I'll have my boys and girls turn y'all into swiss cheese, you won't even be able to take a piss!"_

" _No, no, no," Sunset shook her head. "That's not what we're here for. We just want our guns back, that's all. We wouldn't do that to you."_

Everybody was silent as a grave as soon as Sunset finished. Suddenly, Missy and her men(except her bodyguards) laughed aloud. Both Blitz and Sunset stared at them, confused and baffled.

" _Hooo wee! Y'all faces are priceless. I'm just pulling yer tails. I was bluffing when I told Smokie I would come after his lil' kid."_

Blitz and Sunset blinked.

" _So you weren't going to go after Smokie's daughter?" He asked._

" _Well of course not, honey," Missy Dawn scoffed. "I may be a cold hearted mare but I wasn't going to go after anyone's kid. First time I saw Smokie's kid, she is such an adorable lil' angel."_

Blitz and Sunset slightly nodded in relief. Missy slapped her hands together.

" _Now for yer weapons...they're all yours and we'll certainly return them to ya." Missy added._

Blitz and Sunset were both surprised. They would say it felt out of character for Missy to return the weapons without a condition.

" _That's it?" Sunset asked._

" _Mmhmm." Missy hummed._

" _No catch?"_

" _Nope. I believe y'all done enough since you two got rid of those damn Talon bastards. So everything's good."_

" _Well um...thank you, Madam Dawn."_

" _My pleasure."_

Eventually, her men escorted them out. As they headed for the door, Missy slipped a cigarette into her mouth while checking out Blitz's assets. The two didn't hear her whistle before the door closed shut.

* * *

Once they returned to the bar, Blitz and Sunset eventually got the weapons they bought and opened up the crates. Everything was placed in a wooden box with hay on the bottom. They took every weapon and checked for any cracks or fake signs. So far, no problems arose.

" _Looks like everything's good." Blitz said, checking the slide of a SIG P239._

" _Yup," Sunset placed an empty extended magazine for a G36C onto the desk. "Seems like Smokie didn't fuck up as always."_

" _Don't you think we should tell him that the White Hats were just screwing with him?"_

 _She shook her head. "Nah. I don't think we should mess with their fun."_

" _Kind of fucked up, don't you think? Smokie and his daughter are probably out of this country by now. How are we supposed to get more guns once we run out?"_

" _Well, either we find another smuggler or at least a dealer or we can just steal them from dead people."_

" _Fair point. Better than going to a gun store. A lot of 'em don't sell to anyone with a criminal record, right?"_

" _Yup."_

As Sunset packed the guns, Blitz decided to mess around with her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her body and set his chin on her left shoulder. Sunset felt a bit comfortable but she wasn't sure why.

" _What?"_

" _Still pissed at Madam Dawn trying to seduce your lion?"_

 _Sunset scoffed. "No."_

" _But you were jealous, right?"_

" _What're you up to?"_

" _Come on. I saw that look when Madam told me how much of a sexy ass lion I am."_

 _She pouted. "Fuck you."_

Blitz suddenly spun Sunset around and lifted her legs. Caught by surprise, she giggled as Blitz's hand crept up to her back, heaving her up. He then carried Sunset to the basement stairs.

" _What are you doing?" She asked._

" _Giving you a good time." Blitz simply replied, giving her a suggestive smirk._

* * *

Squad cars and Equestrian police surrounded a lone alley behind the markets. Tape was secured across the alley as officers investigated three bodies left behind. An ambulance was also in the premises as well.

As the police did what they usually do, a unicorn with Persian blue eyes and light purple fur, wearing a black suit with a blue tie and a skirt along with a police badge made into a neck chain was the only one present near the bodies.

 **Starlight** **Glimmer** stared down at the bodies laid in front of her. Formerly a member of a militarized group, she was involved in trafficking, narcotic import/export and gunrunning. However, she took that chance to leave and became a detective of Equestria State Police which she earned a degree for that very profession. That was her chance to revert her wicked ways. Currently, her mind was already on the move, figuring out and piecing together the scene.

" _Long way from Ponyville aren't you?"_

Starlight turned around and a warm smile drew. Another unicorn with cyan eyes, gamboge fur wearing a rich brown leather jacket with a grey shirt and a police badge attached to his belt approached her with a hand by the hip. He smiled back, took off his aviators and the two hugged each other.

" _Good to see you again,_ _ **Sunburst**_ _." Starlight greeted._

The two then broke away from the hug.

" _How's things?"_

" _Eh...same shit, different day but I'm alive at least," Sunburst replied. "You?"_

" _I could say the same thing."_

" _Good to hear that."_

Sunburst looked away from her and at the crime scene. Her eyes followed his view.

" _Oof. What a mess, right?" Sunburst said, shaking his head._

" _Seems that way," Starlight agreed. "Some of the guys from the shops found these three Griffons dead with bullet holes in them. Seem like they were waiting for someone until they got attacked."_

 _Sunburst pointed at the one with deep cuts and two bullet wounds on his face. "Poor bastard over there must've got his ass kicked before getting shot twice in the face."_

" _Well, those guys were the ones who kidnapped Diamond Tiara from the Rich Family."_

" _They're Cut-Throat Talons too." Sunburst added._

Starlight then turns to Sunburst with a surprised look on her face as she know who they are.

" _They are?" She asked._

" _Yeah, I had an encounter with them a few days ago when we had a warrant for their arrest," Sunburst replied. "We had just found out who they were...and what remained of them anyway. Talons were hit pretty hard by the White Hats. Those three were the last of them."_

" _What happened to their leader?"_

" _SWAT shot him down at his home when he thought it was a good idea to pull out a gun."_

Starlight then noticed his right hand was rapidly shaking. She looked back at Sunburst with a solicitous look.

" _You alright?" Starlight asked._

" _I-I'm fine, just zoned out, that's all." Sunburst grabbed his right hand to stop it shaking. "Anyways, we'll get the CSI to analyse the DNA and the ballistics."_

Sunburst left shortly, leaving Starlight alone. She looked back at the bodies with disbelief. The crime rate was starting to escalate and there was no evidence on how.

" _Equestria…" Starlight sighed. "How did we get here?"_


	3. Fancy's Job

On the next day, a lot of customers are in the bar as it is opened and Blitz and Sunset are already on their shifts working. The two works as bartenders but Blitz is also the bouncer to keep order in the bar. Mostly gangs, mercenaries or any type of criminals come to the bar but must follow Blitz and Sunset's rules meaning no fights or killing, no drugs and no intercourse.

The two also take care of drunks as they do not let them walk out to their cars and drive off drunk which most bars get shut down for allowing drunks to drive unconstipated. The money from jobs that Blitz and Sunset do is for the bar as their second job and disguise from cops.

Mostly mercenary jobs can be illegal if they're tied with criminal activity including gang affiliations. The bar used to belong a colt who worked for many years and was friends with Sunset and Blitz as there is a picture frame of him between the two. He is an earth pony with blue eyes and used to wear a white shirt and a bowler hat. Unfortunately due to an illness, he passed away leaving the bar alone which Sunset and Blitz take over to honor their friend.

After Blitz grabbed his tip from his customer, Blitz noticed a colt with a large blue hood over his head a few feet away snorting a small ounce of cocaine on the table And also the fact his body odor was as intense as horrible body spray. Blitz left his station and approached the colt behind.

" _Hey, no drugs allowed here." He said, tapping his shoulder._

The colt turned around and noticed Blitz waiting for him. He only replied with a snort.

" _What are you, a fucking cop?"_

" _No, I'm the owner of this bar," Blitz answered. "House rules. You wanna do that shit, do it outside."_

 _The colt stood up and went up on Blitz's face. He could see his white stained nostrils nearing his eyes. "And what the fuck you gonna do if I refuse?"_

He heard a slam from aside and turned around. Sunset glared at the colt, holding a sawn off shotgun on the counter.

" _Like my friend said. This is our bar and you follow our rules," Sunset clarified. "No drugs. Got that?"_

The colt glared at both of them for a brief moment before letting out a grunt.

" _Fine."_

Eventually, the colt left the bar, not before giving them the bird on his way out. Both of them brushed it off. Shortly, Sunset's phone rang. She took out her phone and stared at the ID. It only said "Unknown Caller ID"

" _Hey Blitz. Cover for me?" Sunset asked._

He nodded. Sunset headed off to the backroom and closed the door shut, answering the caller.

" _Hello?" Sunset asked._

" _Is this Miss Shimmer?" Someone with a really deep voice asked. It sounded like it was altered by some sort of device._

" _Who's asking?"_

" _A client."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _We need you and your lion employee in Canterlot for a job. There's an earth pony who stole something that has classified documents of our company and threatens to expose us and we would like it back...and if possible you may capture the thief to us alive. More Information will be sent to your phone. Have this done and the 1,000 dollars will be delivered, in cash. Good day and good hunting."_

After the call hang up, Sunset checked her messages and found several of them with images of an apartment in Canterlot and a photo of the target who was a colt pegasus with black fur and green eyes with baggy eyes and stained lips. After reading all of the information that was given, it was time for another job for her and Blitz to do for a unknown client.

* * *

In the city of Manehattan, Starlight is walking through the police department and made her way to her office desk in a depressive mood. There were a few glares by other officers because of her past but she got used to it from time. Starlight unpacked and had her desk setup since yesterday night. Sunburst made his way to her with two cups of steaming coffee and held out a cup to her which grabbed her attention.

" _You okay?" Sunburst asked._

" _Yeah...so so." Starlight answered as she took the coffee from Sunburst._

" _How'd it go with the family?"_

" _Well, the daughter said there was a shootout and she managed to get away from them without looking back."_

" _And you had a hard time believing that."_

Starlight nodded as she does find it hard to believe by the way of the description of the crime scene there was no way Diamond Tiara would escape on foot and fly over to Ponyville to her parents.

" _She's obviously hiding something." She said._

" _Maybe this is a vigilante thing." Sunburst guessed, taking a gulp of coffee._

" _I know a vigilante and she doesn't murder people. That's the true definition of vigilantism. The family obviously hired somepony to get their daughter back."_

" _Jeez Starlight, you would be detective of the month if you keep that up."_

" _Would be an honor. Fact is, they may not hand it to me because of that criminal record they made since I was part of an evil militia."_

" _It's not really a record if you're not arrested or charged. You were the one who exposed them."_

" _True that."_

" _Still, if they did hire somepony to get their daughter back...would that still count as a crime?"_

Starlight then gives Sunburst a look that shouted 'seriously'.

" _Sun...three Griffons are dead."_

" _Three gangbangers are dead." Sunburst added, holding up three fingers. "Don't get me wrong, I would bring justice but you gotta face the fact that they had it coming when they were kidnapping little girls for their sickening trafficking business and they were gonna do the same to Diamond and Silver. Silver's already dead and that must've made the Rich Family lose faith in the police, just like every other pony in this damned town."_

Starlight then starts to stare at something which is a small picture frame of her smiling with a familiar mare which is a alicorn with violet eyes and dressed as a royalty. The frame caught her attention as she's worried about her friend who has been missing for a few years along with her five friends.

" _How long has it been since they've been missing?" Starlight muttered._

" _What's that?"_

Starlight came back to real life as she noticed Sunburst was looking at her in a confused look as he heard her muttered out loud.

" _Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."_

* * *

The next day, Sunset and Blitz took an hour drive to Canterlot first thing in the morning in a not-so clean but functional white Audi sedan. They arrived via the gate border of Manehattan. First impressions: neat, expensive, snooty and awashed with pampered ponies.

" _So who this guy we're after again?" Blitz asked, taking a sip from a soda can._

" _Some freelance journalist named Jackpot Bronco," Sunset answered. "Apparently he stole a thumb drive from our client. Must be some sort of executive company."_

" _Coulda just sent one of their own to do it."_

" _They could've but ponies nowadays don't like to get their hands dirty and besides, the pay is good."_

" _Point taken. By the way, you mind if we stayed in Canterlot for a little while after this?"_

Sunset glanced at Blitz before looking back on the road.

" _Uh, sure? Why though?" Sunset asked._

" _Well...You do fancy a good meal, right?" He said as he placed the empty can in the compartment. "Cause word has it that this place got the best ones. Like the five-star kinds. Something you don't see in Manehattan."_

Sunset felt a bit concerned about eating with a lion in front of the ponies.

" _Well, I mean sure but...aren't you a bit worried about how other ponies would feel-"_

" _Ugh, please. Like I said, I dealt with that shit since I first set foot on Equestria. Been called a dirty immigrant, monster and pretty much anything between a communist or a warmonger. Griffons got the same treatment as well."_

" _But you do know two lions came to Equestria and blew up two popular places full of innocent ponies ten years back, right? None of them would ever forgive what they've done."_

" _Everypony judges us over what a bunch of terrorists do. They don't take the word from the minors. Some of the lions were part of a joint operation against terrorist cells a few years back."_

" _But this isn't the past anymore. They don't shape anything for the future."_

 _Eventually, Blitz sighed. "Well, if you say so, we can just go home and I'll make the dinner as usual."_

" _Yep. I'm way better off eating your nice food than listen to rich assholes call you a commie."_

Sunset still feel a bit bad how Blitz has been usually treated. In Blitz's hometown, Panthera-Leo, his country was far worse than Equestria as there has been wars between governments and gangsters and corruptions within governments. Panthera-Leo also had terrorism as there were Lion who likes to go out on a sport hunt by killing anyone they see as prey.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pinpointed building. The two got out of their car and headed inside. After a stack of stairs, they got to the top floor and found the door.

" _Room's here right?"_

She replied with a nod. The two stacked up next to the door with each of their Glock pistols drawn out. Sunset lifted up three fingers, counting down to one and clenched her fist. Blitz kicks down the door and then the two storms into the room where it is very messy with files on the floor along with empty beer cans. The two also confronted the colt who was in a middle of snorting cocaine until he stopped, startled when Sunset and Blitz stormed into his apartment room.

" _Show me your hands." Sunset ordered._

" _Who the fuck are you guys?"_

" _Doesn't matter, you stole something of an important person and he wants it back..." Blitz said._

As he continued on, the colt then starts to feel something wrong as he couldn't control his shaking nor his breathing. He also grabs his chest as something was about to explode. Blitz and Sunset look at each in confusion and then looks back at Bronco.

" _Are you okay?" Blitz asked._

Bronco then gives out his last breath and collapsed backwards to the floor. Blitz and Sunset exchanged glances, confused. Blitz then went over to the body and checked for a pulse.

" _Well shit," Blitz said as he let go of his neck. "He just OD'd on us."_

" _Kinda feel bad for the poor guy now." Sunset said._

Sunset then looks around and noticed a thumb drive on the table next to Bronco's desktop computer. She walks over to the computer and picks it up along with the flash drive attached to it.

" _Well...I guess this is what our client wanted." Said Sunset._

" _You sure that's the one?" Blitz asked._

" _Same description from the photo they sent me."_

" _Then looks like our job here is done."_

" _What about him?" Sunset asked._

Blitz then starts to look around and then finds a wall telephone. He walks to it and starts dialing and waits for a response.

" _333, what is your emergency?"_

" _Please! I need an ambulance!" Blitz cried in a feigned panic tone. "My friend just had a heart attack in his apartment, Room 237! Please send help!"_

Blitz then hung up and then turns to Sunset, smugly.

" _Problem solved."_

Sunset then tilt her head to the side as she thinks that was a good plan and she and Blitz starts to walk off leaving the dead colt alone in the room with the door closed.

* * *

Later, Blitz and Sunset are now in an empty parking garage as they wait for their client to give them their flashdrive and receive their payment. Finally on time, two black SUVs and a Lincoln limousine drove up and parked in front of Blitz and Sunset. Coming out of the cars were colts in assorted suits and designer shades, making a first impression of hired bodyguards. All of a sudden, they aimed their guns at Blitz and Sunset which the two step away with their hands slightly up.

" _Woah, what the fuck is this?" Blitz demanded._

" _Now, now everyone. No need to draw your guns out."_

The voice sounded like it came from the limousine. The door opened and a middle aged unicorn with light azure eyes, well combed hair with a mustache came out. He wore what a typical pony would wear in Canterlot - a grey suit with a purple bow tie, a white pinstripe shirt under a black vest and one eye glasses. Sunset is very surprised as she knows who she is.

" _Mr Fancy Pants?"_

" _Who?" Blitz questioned as he turned to Sunset._

" _He's a CEO executive slash celeb."_

" _That's right." The rich pony said. "And I believe I owe you two an apology. My team are simply misguided when it comes to which pony or lion is a hostile."_

Fancy Pants then tilts his head as he was searching for someone or pony else as there was something missing.

" _Mr Bronco?" Fancy Pants asked._

" _He overdosed." Sunset answered._

 _He sighed, expecting a sight of his fearful look on his face. "That's a shame but no matter. Do you have the thumb drive?"_

Sunset slowly reached into her pockets and took out the thumb drive. One of the guards went up to her and snatched it off Sunset. She watched as the guard handed the thumb drive to Fancy Pants.

" _Thank you very much for retrieving this." Fancy Pants said, observing the drive with interest. "I've already transferred the money to your account as promised. I do hope we can work together again in the future and with your skills. There's alway room for a place in my business."_

" _Thank you Mr Fancy Pants but we're better off working alone."_

 _He nodded. "Understandable. Also one more thing before we wrap it up...you wouldn't happen to have peeked what's inside the drive, correct?"_

By the look on Fancy Pant's glare(although his eyes didn't actually flare up), Sunset was prepared to make a shield spell as she was having a bad vibe but was not going to be needed as she answered Fancy Pants truthfully.

" _No. We've hardly even checked it out."_

Fancy Pants continued to stare at Blitz and Sunset. Blitz has a bad feeling as he has his pistol tucked behind his pants and ready to draw if anything goes down. Few seconds later, everything eased up.

" _Good," Fancy Pants said, smiling. "You both have a good night now."_

Fancy Pants and his guards gets into their vehicles and drove off leaving Blitz and Sunset alone.

" _Fancy Pants?" Blitz scoffed. "Seriously, what kind of a dumb name is that?"_

" _How should I know? I'm not the one who gave them weird names." Sunset replied._

" _Whatever. You wanna get something to eat?"_

" _Sure and I think I know a place. Hopefully they don't mind Lions like they don't mind Griffons."_

Blitz and Sunset gets into their car and ignited the engine. From a distance, somepony held a pair of binoculars, focused on the car driving out of the parking garage. He held his gaze on the car and looked away once it disappeared.

* * *

Back in Manehattan Police Department, Starlight is sitting in her office continuing to stare down at her picture frame of her friend who is missing along with five other friends while rapidly tapping her fingers on the surface. She still wish her friends are found and ok. Her day dreaming stopped when Sunburst started to walk to her direction with a folder in his hand.

" _Hey, got some news from the CSI," Sunburst said as he came up to Starlight. "They managed to pick up DNA of the murderer of the last Cut-Throat Talon gangster. Get this...he's a lion."_

Starlight looks at Sunburst with a surprised look.

" _A lion?" Starlight asked as she takes a look of the information in the folder and was surprised that it a match for a lion. "Holy shit...what do we know about him?"_

" _Not much but this could be the same lion that was involved with a few incidents across Manehattan but none of them still have a clue on who he is."_

" _This is gonna scare the city."_

" _This is gonna scare all of Equestria."_

Sunburst and Starlight starts to wonder who this lion is and why he's Equestria...hopefully it's not another terrorist attack that Equestria had by lions from Panthera-Leo.


End file.
